Routine
by snakepit
Summary: "He says that I'm tighter and I fit into his hands better. He says his name rolls off my lips sweeter than it does Erens." [LeviArmin. Not fluffy. Lemons. Yaoi.] Sequel to Ethical Experiments.


LeviArmin  
Attack on Titan ; Rated M ; Yaoi ; Lemons  
I don't own anything.  
Requested by Sofya94. Sequel to "Ethical Experiments".

**Routine**

/

Of course it was wrong. It was disgusting; I'm such a whore for doing these things. Especially with my best friends' fiancé… what am I honestly thinking? I can't help myself though. Ever since the night we had all shared together… well, that was a month ago, and since then Levi and I – … He says that I'm tighter and I fit into his hands better. He says his name rolls off my lips sweeter than it does Eren's.

And I'm disgusting for letting that arouse me. It gets worse that I've been sneaking around with him. It's a routine now. Levi stays most of the nights with Eren; what they do at night is none of my concern, no matter how jealous I get… then Eren wakes up for work before Levi wakes up. I have Eren's coffee made, his clothes ironed and laid out and I tell him goodbye, lock the door and then crawl into bed with Levi. We've been doing this for weeks now.

But today… I'm done with this silly game. I quit.

I didn't make his coffee, I didn't iron his clothes, I'm not going to tell him goodbye.

That doesn't mean I'll tell him the truth, either… I'll just bide my time until I can move out on my own and leave the two of them behind. Who knows how long that will take, though. Until then…

"You okay?"

I looked up from my book. I had been huddled in the farthest corner of the room in my own chair with some tea to relax me… not that it was doing well. I hadn't slept last night, so I imagine that I look a mess. My eyes probably look something close to black.

"Yeah, why?" I nervously croaked while Eren adjusted his tie. He only shrugged and spun on his heels, making his way to the kitchen to make the coffee I hadn't made for him today. I tried to bury my nose into my book again but the time he had parted me for didn't last as long as I hoped. Once the timer for his coffee went off, he returned.

"You look ill." He sat across from me and placed his cup onto the table. His concerned eyes made me sick… the fact that he cared for me – someone who had the potential to ruin his entire life.

"I'm fine, really." I faked a thin smile and forced my eyes away from him.

"Take it easy today, yeah?" I could hear him sip his coffee before he stood. The rest of the time he spent in the apartment I couldn't focus on the book. The words were bubbling in my head but the sound of Levi's voice was echoing so loud in my ears that I might have lost it. Still, I kept my eyes glued to the page. Even when I was tempted to reach for my tea, I just couldn't find the nerve to move in front of him.

So when I finally watched him slip out of the front door – the sound of door hinges squealing never sounded more angelic. The door clicked shut and I waited. Watching the clock; the smallest hand ticking and inching along until it had been exactly one minute and my muscles uncoiled with the thought of Eren being gone. He was in his car; starting it up and driving away. I was alone and Levi was sleeping. I wouldn't wake him, so there would be nothing to feel guilty for.

Today.

/

"Why didn't you wake me?"

My heart deflated. "W-what?" I peeked up from the single page I had still been staring at. The first thing I looked at was the clock; seeing it had been an hour and all I had done is sit here. Then to the short man standing in the hallway, staring at me with a baffled expression.

"You didn't wake me up." He stepped closer. "Wh-"

"Don't!" I sprang out of my seat and pressed my back against the nearest wall. "Just stop, Levi – I don't want to do this anymore. I can't look at Eren anymore."

"Then look at me." I tried not to. He had no shirt on and only loosely fitted boxers stood between me and what I wanted. No! I _don't_ want it… but he's getting so close…

"No, Levi, please –"

What a dumb idea it was to corner myself. I had barely noticed how close he had gotten until I felt his fingers lacing between mine and pressing our hands to the wall. He pinned them beside my head, which I turned as far as I could. It wasn't much use considering our hips had been tightly pressed together. This didn't help the fact that he was only an inch shorter than me; meaning when I had gotten erect, I was more than sure he felt it.

I couldn't help it, just like I couldn't help the whimper I made when his fingers wrapped around my throat. Softly at first, then tighter and tighter until I could feel the pressure in my head heightening and my eyes slipping back; my mouth finally fell open in a pathetic attempt to cry out and when it did his grip loosened and his tongue impaled between my lips.

My mind was begging me not to but my body was melting and falling apart; I was crumbling against him, grinding our growing erections together and allowing him all the access he wanted – which he took for granted. His mouth moved against mine harshly and I was barely able to keep up with his tongue tracing my lips, licking them and nibbling the sides of them.

"You need it," he whispered against the web of drool from my bottom lip to his before licking it clean. "You need me." He added before leaving my both of my hands to fall at my sides.

Even if I did need him… it's not like he needed me.

Still, I didn't stop his hands gripping my hips; I cried out when his thumbs dug into my waist and his fingernails cut into my sides. His teeth sunk into the crook of my neck; sure to leave a mark and yet I found something extremely arousing in that.

"_Harder_!" What am I saying?

He obliged though and I cried out again when his teeth bit down even harder, his nails dug deeper and his thumbs squeezed into the soft of my waistline. I was sure I'd go crazy from the overwhelming pain and why I would want more – but I did. I wanted my body to ache, bruises to remember him by and pain to remember.

"Do you want me yet?" I winced when his teeth left my skin.

Without a second of hesitation I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss that ended up in our tongues battling for some kind of pointless dominance. We only pulled away momentarily for him to peel off my shirt and press our bare chests together. When his lips returned to mine I tugged the hem of my pants and let them fall loose at my feet.

His hands trailed over my chest, making me tremble underneath his calloused fingertips. From there, to my stomach, to my sore waistline and finally hooking around the rims of my boxers, and in one swift movement he had them meeting my pants. I shook my ankles free of the useless material and tightened my arms around his neck while he prepared me to lift.

He lifted one of my legs up, holding his hand at the crook of my knee. I cooperated and wrapped it around his waist while he lifted the other leg and repeated the same process until my back was flatly pressed against the wall and he, between my legs, was my only support.

Looking down I noticed just how hard I was; and judging the tent of Levi's boxers I was guessing he was just as heated.

"Tell me what you want?" His hips dug into mine and his arms flexed around my waist.

"Nh," I hugged my bare body around his. "_You_."

I admit defeat.

And now I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto the wall behind me. His left hand unwrapped around me and I could hear the sound of fabric falling. His boxers; were my only guess, and the feeling of his flesh brushing against mine verified that. With the sensational thought of him bare in mind I opened my eyes again to take in the sight. Every muscle in his body was flexed to hold up my weight; his arms, chest, stomach and even though I couldn't see his legs, I knew they were.

It had caught me off guard when he began positioning himself but I still bucked my hips. As awkward as a position as this was, I didn't care anymore. He used the oozing liquid already on his shaft and spread it. He watched me watch him and I bit my lip, dug my nails into his shoulders and let him take me.

My face twisted with discomfort at the dryness once he had buried himself fully inside me. If it hadn't been for the arousing noises he was making I would have shoved him off… it hurt. It was dry and bitter, and think – always so think. I could feel him pulsating inside of me, twitching and oozing.

"Is it too dry?" He looked at me with his lusty eyes and I nodded, pursing my lips. "Good."

My eyes widened. "G-good?"

He replied with a harsh thrust that sent my stomach lurching and every muscle in my body tightened like a coil.

"Yeah," he breathed into the crook of my neck, his arms returning in a tight embrace around me. "Good."

"N-no!"

Another thrust, dryly and slowly out and quick and jagged back in. I felt like I could rip; I was sure I had been bleeding. He didn't even give me a chance to get adjusted before he started his rhythm of ramming into me. I couldn't meet his quick thrusts, and that surely pissed him off. I could tell by the way his teeth were sinking back into my neck and his fingertips dug into my back harder than mine were digging into his. I whimpered out my pleas, squeaked out apologies and begged him to stop but he remained silent other than a few throaty growls.

I wanted to touch myself to make this a little more enjoyable; to stop the pain but I couldn't find it in my power to do it. I had to hang onto Levi and keep my hips up or else I'd fall –

And right on cue I was shoved even harder against the wall, the feeling of my inside ripping ached my stomach when Levi pulled out of me and I fell ungracefully to the floor. My ass hurt… I tried to sit on my knees but it was the worst mistake I could have made. As soon as I sat upright on my knees I looked up, only to have Levi's shaft separating my lips and darting to the very back of my throat.

I could taste myself and him and it wasn't pleasant. I could taste even a hint of copper – blood. My blood. At this point I realized it had gotten out of hand, and at this point I was completely helpless to Levi thrusting into my mouth. I gagged, spit and tried to pull away but my head was pressed to the wall and Levi's fingers were tangled harshly in my hair.

"This determines how dry your next penetration will be." I barely comprehended his speaking. My thoughts lagged until I understood what was happening. My next penetration… and my only hope at making this the least bit of enjoyable for myself is to…

I complied and looked up with him. Finally opening my eyes, streams of tears rolled down my cheeks that he only used his thumb to rub away. I opened my mouth and slid my tongue between my bottom teeth and his shaft; barely managing to keep up with his quick pace. I bobbed my head and tried to ignore the strange mixture on my taste buds.

After what felt like hours he finally came; he filled my mouth and I tried my best to swallow what I could – which wasn't much. When he extracted himself most of it came dribbling over my chin, only to be left there. I had no time to clean up or even take in his wonderful reaction before he was harshly tugging me upwards.

I stood on wobbly legs and was guided to the sofa where I was bent over the back of it without a second of notice. I didn't deny him access again… it was so disgusting to say that I still wanted him but I did. He slid inside of me with ease this time before wrapping his arms around me and pulling my back to his chest. My own shaft dug uncomfortably into the back of the sofa while my nails tore at the cushions.

He huffed behind me with every thrust and I did nothing more but gasp and groan every time he hit that bundle of nerves. Blood rushed to my ears and I could barely hear the harsh slapping of his skin on mine; I was sure to cum without even having to touch myself.

Abruptly I was bent over completely. The edge of the back of the sofa dug into my stomach and his nails carved deeply into my hips with every impalement now. Deeper and harder; thicker, stretching me and tearing me, I could feel it all at once. My eyes rolled back painfully but with all of the overwhelming sensations I couldn't find the nerves to bring them back to level. Drool and cum dripped from my chin and bottom lip; I felt disgusting. I am disgusting, but Levi loves it.

I know he loves it because I can hear that familiar moan; the one he does before he's about to cum. The one he only does for me. It's enough to send me over the edge, too and I join him in a release. His warm wet fills me to the very hilt while mine sprays against the back of the couch. A few more thrusts and he pulls out, leaving me to collapse to the floor and drip his essence.

When I look up at him I want nothing more than to tell him something stupid. Something that's been dancing in my mind and teasing my every thought. But when I look into his foggy eyes I can't help but to see anything but Eren. When I think of Eren I think of Levi, and when I think of Levi I think of Eren… because they were meant for each other.

"Clean up this mess, yeah?" He steps away, picking up his boxers and heads towards the bathroom.

And again, I'm the one sitting in the mess we've made. I have to clean it and it has to stop.

But it won't.

* * *

_**Sequel; Year of Silence**_


End file.
